


Os 7 Pecados Capitais

by mldpm



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Inversão de Idades, Oneshot, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldpm/pseuds/mldpm
Summary: Gula, luxúria, avareza, ira, soberba, preguiça, inveja...O termo “capital” deriva do latim "caput", que significa: cabeça, líder ou chefe. O que quer dizer que, as sete infrações, são as “líderes” de todas as outras.Pecados para alguns; prazeres para mim.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 3





	Os 7 Pecados Capitais

**Author's Note:**

> NÃO ABORDEI RELIGIÃO DIRETAMENTE, mas, mesmo assim, espero que não tenha ofendido ninguém. Sério mesmo, não foi minha intenção. Caso ocorra, me deixem saber.
> 
> Vou deixar, nas notas finais, os links das referências que usei para descrever os pecados e fazer a sinopse.
> 
> Naruto não me pertence.

Não é como se eu fosse religioso, não mesmo. Na verdade, eu não creio em nada que eu não possa ver, sem ofensas. Mas, como qualquer pessoa criada sob dogmas cristãos, eu tinha um conhecimento básico sobre religião, afinal, era um conhecimento de mundo. Quem nunca ouvira falar sobre os sete pecados capitais? Ora, o mundo se esconde atrás desses pecados, inventando desculpas e mais desculpas para seus erros e falhas. O ser humano precisa de uma justificativa para aquilo que ele quer fazer, mas é socialmente imoral; inaceitável.

Confesso que sou um pecador, queimarei em cada inferno, de cada religião existente, e não dou a mínima. Sempre fui um garoto precoce: vivo, desde cedo, cada pecado, degustando de seu gosto ilícito até o último traço de sabor, e então, parto para o próximo. 

Nos meus vinte e três anos de vida, recém formado na faculdade, levo uma vida pacata durante o dia: sou professor de química no Ensino Médio de uma escola do governo. Sempre gostei de lecionar, mesmo não sendo muito respeitado ainda por ser _carne nova_. Bom, ossos do ofício. Durante a noite, sou um cara normal, que ainda vive dos resquícios de festas universitárias, bebedeira, ressaca, sexo, drogas e tudo que se possa imaginar. O gosto do pecado é bom, não tenho culpa de sempre ser atraído de volta. Vejamos:

O primeiro é a _Gula_ : o desejo _insaciável_ de comida e bebida. Bom, eu sou um Opala velho e, quando chego em casa, morto na fome-pós-maconha, eu só sei comer tudo o que está na minha frente, sem controle algum; _e não me arrependo;_

A _Avareza_ : o apego _excessivo_ e descontrolado aos bens materiais e ao dinheiro. Certo, deixemos a hipocrisia de lado, dinheiro traz _sim_ felicidade, e é por isso que me matei de estudar durante dias e noites, para passar no concurso para professor. O salário é incrível - para um cara no começo da vida, como eu -, com o dinheiro pude ter uma vida estável e usufruir de bens materiais que minha infância de merda não me permitia, e ainda sobra para eu ficar alto todo fim de semana, então sou sim apegado a todas essas merdas materiais e ao dinheiro _e_ _não_ _me arrependo_ , principalmente quando vejo o dinheiro na conta todo quinto dia útil; 

A _Ira_ : conhecida também por cólera, é o sentimento humano de externar a raiva e o ódio por alguma coisa ou alguém. Não sou o exemplo de pessoa sociável, todos que entram no meu caminho eu esmago. Sempre tive pavio curto e isso me persegue. Brigas eram constantes durante meu ensino fundamental e médio. Confesso que sentia prazer em descontar minha raiva socando o rosto de alguém _e não me arrependo_ , a sensação me anestesiava da merda do mundo ao meu redor;

A _inveja_ : é o desejo exagerado por posses, status, habilidades e tudo que outra pessoa tem e consegue. Creio que esse seja um dos pecados que menos cometo. Não vou dizer que nunca senti uma inveja fodida de quem tinha uma família feliz e carinhosa para voltar no fim do dia, mas também não sou o tipo de pessoa que presta atenção o suficiente na vida dos outros a ponto de desejar qualquer merda que eles tenham. _Não me arrependo_ pois creio que qualquer criança, irritantemente esperançosa, tinha o direito de achar que teria um lar um dia;

A _Soberba_ : está associada à arrogância e vaidade. A soberba consiste em se achar superior a todos. Não sou modesto. Sou melhor que muita gente que cruzou meu caminho, porém, não perco meu tempo querendo provar que sou melhor ou algo do tipo, só admito que cometo esse pecado. _E não me arrependo;_

A _Preguiça_ : alguém que vive em estado de falta de capricho, de esmero, de empenho, em negligência, desleixo, morosidade, lentidão e moleza, de causa orgânica ou psíquica, que a leva a uma inatividade acentuada. Sei que olham para mim e pensam que eu sou quase um brócolis, vegetando, sempre na minha, o olhar tedioso. A verdade é que eu só quero ficar no meu canto, fazendo só o necessário, poupando energia. Simples. _Não me arrependo._

Creio que todos que acreditam nessa ladainha, imaginam a personificação dos pecados como monstros horrendos, que vão devorar sua alma. Bom, pode até ser para alguns.

Menos para a luxúria.

A _Luxúria_ é o desejo passional e egoísta por todo o prazer sensual e material. Também pode ser entendido em seu sentido original como: “deixar-se dominar pelas paixões”. Consiste no apego aos prazeres carnais, corrupção de costumes; sexualidade extrema, lascívia e sensualidade.

Eu sempre imaginei a luxúria como a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Sensual, que te envolve. Que te coage a se perder e você ainda pede por favor. Você ainda pede por favor para se ajoelhar perante ela e pecar. Pede por favor para tocar as chamas do inferno; se queimar. Creio que seja o único pecado que _eu me arrependi_ de cometer.

Eu pensava que o meu maior pecado era a preguiça.

Eu pensava que conhecia a luxúria.

Eu nunca estive tão errado em ambas as coisas.

Eu não me arrependo no sentido de nunca mais querer fazer, longe disso. Eu me arrependo porque ela brinca comigo, e eu deixo. Me arrependo porque é sem volta. Não há confissão, perdão, penitência ou conversão que possa salvar minha alma. Eu a vendi para ela no momento em que nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Nunca foi difícil para mim manter algumas regras pessoais. Coisas simples, como: não comer colegas de serviço; não comer colegas do mesmo prédio; não comer irmãs dos meus amigos e conhecidos. Mas, ser superior existente, ela me coagiu a querê-la. Ela me levou até a borda, e depois empurrou.

A nova diretora da escola era o meu _fruto_ _proibido_. 

Ela chegou, conquistou a todos com seu riso fácil, cabelo rosa, currículo impecável, eficiência e eficácia. Eu só fui um dos muitos que passaram pela sua vida e que caíram eu seu encanto. _E_ _que_ _encanto_. 

Sakura Haruno é uma mulher de trinta e oito anos. Inteligente, uma professora de Língua Inglesa impecável, uma diretora rígida e minha chefe.

Sakura Haruno é uma mulher divorciada, mãe solo, forte e decidida.

Sakura Haruno me ronda e eu ajo como se eu fosse um _gatinho_ assustado.

Sakura Haruno me deixa nervoso pois, perto dela, eu sou apenas um garoto que acabou de sair das fraldas.

O jeito que ela manda e desmanda, coloca esse bando de adolescentes na linha, tem ideias inovadoras… me deixa maluco.

Fala sério, eu ainda sou muito influenciado pelos hormônios. Cientificamente, a adolescência vai até meados dos vinte e quatro anos e, ou ela sabe disso, ou, simplesmente, faz questão de me provocar.

Me provoca quando me chama para a sala dela, coloca aquela caneta na boca rosada, me olha com aqueles olhos verdes intensos, se inclina para frente espremendo os peitos, me deixando ver o decote tão comportado mas ao mesmo tempo tão provocante. Ela me fez engolir em seco e desviar o olhar, sempre que anda ao meu redor, explicando coisas sobre feira de ciências, falando que a minha ajuda na área da química será excepcional. E então ela me chama de _"Senhor Hatake"_ e se inclina toda para poder pegar um ou outro arquivo que está em alguma gaveta no armário. Acho incrível como ela sempre faz isso quando me chama para a sala dela. A bunda dessa mulher, _porra_ , eu acho que gozaria com duas sentadas dela. Grande e firme. E a julgar pela marca do tecido nas roupas que ela usa, ela parece usar cada calcinha minúscula… _como não pecar?_

Se desejar alguém tão fortemente assim é Avareza, eu continuo pecando. Ah, porra, me leve para o eterno sofrimento de uma vez por todas. 

Agora mesmo, estou sentado de frente para ela. Ela me encara com esses olhos grandes, escondidos sob as lentes dos óculos de leitura, murmurando algo sobre eu estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho com a turma do terceiro ano, os preparando bem para as provas e vestibulares. Me afundo mais na cadeira, desconcertado por seus elogios e pelo seu olhar. Porra. Eu 'tô vermelho e minhas mãos suando. Esfrego elas, nervoso, quando ela para de falar e me olha, esperando algum agradecimento, provavelmente. Pigarreio umas duas vezes antes de, finalmente, falar:

—  Hm… obrigado?! Quer dizer… não fiz mais que minha obrigação, senhora.

—  Ora, senhora?! —  franziu o cenho, divertida —  Por favor, sou uma mulher solteira e, além disso, não precisamos de tantas formalidades entre amigos, não é mesmo, Kakashi? —  riu e se dirigiu a porta, trancando-a —  Até porque já estamos fora do horário de trabalho e só tem nós dois na escola… —  disse quase como a própria serpente guardiã do fruto proibido. O andar dela, decidido, vem em minha direção e meus olhos se prendem nos movimentos de suas coxas e quadris bem delineados pela saia justa do terninho preto. Prendo a respiração quando ela se inclina para cima de mim, segurando os braços da cadeira e me olha analítica, mas, segundos depois, se afasta e começa com aquela mania de andar pela sala. Já notei que, quando ela faz isso, é porque está planejando com cuidado seus próximos passos.

—  Sabe, Kakashi… eu ouvi muitos boatos sobre você —  adeus emprego —  Nada que manche sua imagem como professor, mas… acho contraditório —  para atrás de mim e sinto sua respiração na minha nuca. Me arrepio. —  Você parece tão assustado sempre que chego perto —  planta um beijo no meu ombro e passeia os dedos nos meus braços —  Eu só quero experimentar você.

Eu até abri a boca para falar como isso é errado em muitos sentidos. Mas tudo que saiu foi um arfar fraco, quando ela pressionou meu pau já duro por cima da minha calça jeans. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi pressionar mais a mão dela com a minha. Porra, eu sou um inconsequente, preciso deixar que _ela_ me experimente. Porque, sinceramente, eu não sei nada perto dessa mulher, mas quero que ela me mostre. 

—  Já ficou com mulheres mais velhas, Kakashi? —  soprou no meu ouvido, subindo com a mão para minha barriga, por dentro da blusa, arranhando com as unhas curtas e muito bem cuidadas —  Porque devo admitir que, eu amo corromper _garotos_ como você.

Maldita _papa-anjo._

Ela abriu minha calça e enfiou a mão na minha cueca, encontrando meu pau duro e molhado. Espalhou a umidade do pré-gozo com o polegar e, em seguida, passou a deslizar a pele para cima e para baixo, numa punheta lenta, sussurrando o quanto eu ia gostar de meter nela e beijando e mordendo meus ombros e nuca.

—  Ah, caralho, deixa eu entrar em você —  pedi empurrando meu quadril na direção da mão dela, querendo mais pressão e velocidade, mas tudo que ela fez foi sorrir e se levantar, levando sua mão junto. Respiro fundo e limpo minha testa com as costas da mão. Ela para na minha frente e passeia com seu olhar por mim.

—  Que visão. Você é um homem lindo —  lambe os lábios sensualmente e começa a abrir os botões de sua blusa social, tirando-a em seguida. Meus olhos vão direto para os seios cheios, escondidos pela renda do sutiã azul escuro e minha boca enche d'água. Ela abre o zíper lateral de sua saia e desce ela pelas coxas torneadas. Aí meu olhar vai direto para o encontro de suas coxas. _Porra, eu quero me enfiar ali._ Acalcinha deixa ela muito gostosa, quero comer a Sakura só puxando esse pedaço de pano para o lado.

Ainda com os saltos preto, ela retira minha camisa e puxa minhas calças até o tornozelo, vou ansioso beijar ela mas ela se afasta, negando com aquele dedo esperto e um sorriso brinca em seus lábios.

—  Ainda não é a hora de beijar essa boca gostosa, querido, precisa ter paciência —  e se ajoelha entre minhas pernas. _Puta que pariu_. 

Ela segura meu pênis, firme, e lambe as bolas de um jeito que me faz gemer rouco, em seguida, engole meu pau com vontade, o que faz ele encostar em sua garganta. Gasno estocando para frente pela surpresa. _Que chupada é essa._

—  Caralho, Sakura, devagar —  seguro em seus cabelos mas tudo o que ela faz é segurar minhas coxas e forçar a boca mais ainda, rodando a língua pelo comprimento e fazendo o movimento de sucção com as bochechas. Puxo meus próprios cabelos com força, tentando reprimir o orgasmo e ela me encara com provocação, os olhos levemente úmidos —  Isso, eu gosto assim, bem babado.

Ela me chupa com mais afinco enquanto massageia meu saco com as mão e, caramba, eu vou fazer ela engolir porra se não parar agora.

—  Sakura - cerro os dentes —  Eu vou gozar, porra, eu vou gozar.

Ela então solta meu caralho com um som alto e molhado, e coloca a língua para fora, o esfregando nela. 

—  Goza no meu rosto então —  e chupa a cabecinha.

Seguro a cabeça dela com uma mão e, com a outra, me masturbo com força, olhando para ela. Vidrado nela. Ela mantém as mãos repousadas em minhas coxas e ainda deixa sua língua de fora com a boca levemente aberta, doida para beber do meu esperma. Sinto meu pau pulsar furioso e, aquela sensação que começa na ponta da coluna, sobe pelo meu corpo e se transforma num gozo quente e forte. Impulso meu quadril no ar, sem controle, enquanto esporro no rosto corado da Sakura. _Caralho_. Ela esfrega as coxas enquanto fecha os olhos e recebe minha porra quente. Ainda massageando meu pau levemente, entorpecido pela sensação, observo ela lamber os lábios e, em seguida, abrir um sorriso devasso. Mas um sorriso tão, tão, _tão_ safado, que faz meu pau semi-ereto pulsar levemente. Com o rosto ainda sujo, ela me diz num sussurro:

—  Vou limpar ele para você —  droga. Ela 'tá lambendo meu pau como uma maldita gata no cio. Mas a sensibilidade pós-orgasmo me obrigada a fazer ela parar. Rio rouco quando ela me olha, quase que indignada, por parar a diversão dela. _Ela_ _ama_ _chupar_. Mas então ela chega seu rosto mais perto do meu e lambe meu lábio inferior. Finalmente eu posso morder essa boquinha cheia. Seguro o pescoço dela e me inclino para beijá-la. Ela se alonga como uma gata para receber minha língua dentro de sua boca, e ficamos assim por minutos. Como a boca dela afoito, esfregando minha língua na dela, mostrando o que quero fazer com o meu pau na boceta gostosa que ela tem. Gememos perdidos na aura luxuriosa e, quando nos separamos minimamente, apenas para nos encaramos de olhos cerrados, puxo-a para meu colo. Eu sempre quis transar em uma cadeira, afinal.

Sakura abaixa as alças do sutiã e o bojo, o suficiente para deixar seus peitos para fora. Em seguida, os junta com as duas mãos e os traz até minha boca, oferecendo os biquinhos intumescidos para eu chupar. E eu? Bom, como um ótimo funcionário, amassei a bunda farta dela com as minhas mãos enquanto mano esfomeado. Que delícia. Sopro seus mamilos apenas para voltar a abocanhá-los. Revezo entre ficar só nos biquinhos e colocar para dentro da boca o máximo da carne macia que conseguiram. Ela esfrega a boceta quente contra meu pau, enquanto ainda segura os peitos gostosos juntos. Porra, eu sou um filho da puta muito, mas muito, sortudo. 

Quando ela não se contenta mais só com isso, tira as mãos dos seus seios e pega minha mão direita, levando para dentro da calcinha ensopada. Gemo, tenso, quando passo meus dedos entre os pelos pubianos bem aparados e sigo em direção aos grandes lábios. Melo dois dedos meus ali e procuro por seu clitóris e quando, finalmente, o encontro, ela pula em meu colo, só para gemer e pressionar o quadril para baixo logo em seguida. Ela me obrigada a parar de chupar seus peitos só para puxar minha cabeça para trás e deixar chupões no meu pescoço. Fecho os olhos, enquanto ainda esfrego seu brotinho inchado e durinho.

—  Eu quero comer você com essa calcinha… só colocar ela pro lado e meter. Sua buceta é tão quente… porra —  murmuro, aéreo, o que faz ele gemer fraquinho e morder a área entre meu pescoço e ombro.

—  Vou colocar dentro então —  diz mordendo meu queixo enquanto desce as mãos. Com uma, ela afasta a calcinha para o lado, com a outra, ela segura meu pau e senta. Senta devagar até a metade, soltando gemidinhos manhosos, e então, deixa o corpo pesar e o resto entra com tudo. Acho que meu coração falhou uma batida. 

—  Sakura… a camisinha —  ela rebola gostoso —  Saku… —  outro rebolado —  A cami… —  fui calado por um beijo seu. Ela tá afoita, subindo e descendo com força, me deixando socar dentro sem nenhuma restrição. 

—  Que pau grosso, Kakashi, ah! —  me beija sem ritmo algum, e nós dois não nos preocupamos em fechar os olhos. Eu mordi tanto essa boquinha que ela tá toda vermelha agora, lindo de se ver. —  Tá me arrombando —  ri, deliciada —  Que delícia. Tá gostoso pra você? —  se aproxima, dando beijos na lateral do meu pescoço até chegar ao pé do ouvido, então diz: 

—  Quer mudar de posição? Posso sentar de costas para você, ah, gostoso —  arranha minhas costas - Posso deixar você comer minha bunda, hm?! —  e as imagens vêm. Imagens minhas em cima dela no chão dessa sala. Imagens dela de bruços e eu por cima, me enfiando no cuzinho apertado que ela deve ter. Involuntariamente, levo meu dedo indicador até sua outra entrada, e ela empina, deixando eu brincar ali.

—  Meu professor favorito gosta disso? —  ri engasgada, gemendo por eu começar a estocar nela, segurando sua cintura para eu poder ir do jeito que quiser. Sakura se apoia no meu joelho com uma mão e, com a outra, leva até seu clitóris. Me deixando ver ela brincar com o nervinho excitado sob os pelos de sua boceta. Eu não sei para onde olhar, porra. Pra boceta gulosa engolindo meu pau. Para a mão que masturba ela gostoso, ou se para os rostinho lindo. Ela 'tá toda ofegante em cima de mim, a boquinha entreaberta sussurrando meu nome, os olhos verdes que parecem brilhar. Se eu fosse descrever a personificação da luxúria, simplesmente descreveria a Sakura.

Quando começa a gemer mais forte e perde o ritmo das reboladas, ela me abraça forte, indo para frente e para trás no meu colo, esfregando meu pau dentro dela e o clitóris na minha virilha. Aproveito para mamar com fome nos peitos dela de novo, jogando o quadril para cima no processo. Ela pressiona meu rosto mais forte contra seu seio quando goza. Caralho, ela goza gostoso demais. Ela gozou falando meu nome numa voz falhada, dando duas reboladas tão fortes que vi estrelas, quando dei por mim, eu já tinha encostado ela na mesa, só para segurar o pescoço dela —  com uma força controlada —  e meter mais duas vezes, bruto, o que fez ela gritar e eu esporrar mais uma vez, só que bem fundo dentro dela. Coloco um peito na boca, chupando enquanto ainda me mexo devagar, acabando de deixar minha porra dentro. Quando paro, perdido demais para raciocinar, ela me empurra levemente, me fazendo sentar de volta na cadeira, e ela se acomoda em cima de mim, com meu pau ainda dentro.

—  Eu gozei dentro —  falo num fio de voz, uma mulher dessa não é brincadeira não, caralho, gozei minha alma dentro dela.

—  Sou limpa, pela sua ficha, você também é. Eu me cuido quanto gravidez —  murmurou com o rosto enfiado no meu pescoço.

Depois de uns minutos de silêncio ela se remexe, me encarando com uma carinha de quem fodeu tão, mas tão linda, que deu vontade de colocar ela ajoelhada e meter na boquinha rosada denovo. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, mas decido quebrar o silêncio:

—  Então… eu 'tô demitido? —  pergunto coçando a nuca e ela ri alto, se levanta e ajeita o sutiã.

—  E perder meu melhor aluno? —  dá a volta em sua mesa, se sentando em seguida —  Temos muitas matérias para colocar em dia, senhor Hatake, por hora… está dispensado —  sorri provocante, pegando sua blusa e eu passo a mão pelo rosto, descrente do que aconteceu e, mais descrente ainda, do que vai acontecer durante um bom tempo.

A luxúria é o meu pecado favorito agora. Queimarei em cada inferno, de cada religião existente, mas levarei Sakura Haruno comigo —  ou seria ao contrário? _E não dou a mínima_.

**Author's Note:**

> Referências para descrever os pecados:  
> https://pt.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pecado_capital
> 
> Referência da sinopse:  
> https://super.abril.com.br/mundo-estranho/qual-a-origem-dos-sete-pecados-capitais/
> 
> Vocês encontram minhas histórias em outras plataformas também, então não estranhem caso achem que já leram no Spirit, Nyah ou Wattpad.


End file.
